Violence et séduction
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Dudley Dursley avait toujours été un enfant gâté. Ses premiers mots ? "Je veux". Et puis, Dudley était fort. Cependant, il apprendra que la violence n'est pas tout, en évoluant. Car eh oui, Dudley a des sentiments. Drabbles.
1. Dudley gâté

"Quoi, seulement 36 ? L'année dernière j'en ai eu 37 !"

Dudley, l'enfant gâté. Fils unique des Dursley, et le préféré entre lui et son minable cousin Potter, cela allait de soi. Enfant roi, jamais il ne mangeait ses légumes, et sa mère était toujours là pour céder à l'idée de lui donner un régime. Gros, rondelet, porcin. Dudley Dursley.

Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Chez ses parents, il demandait. En classe, il jouait les lèches-bottes. Et avec les autres, son gros poing massif était de mise. Il avait toujours tout eu. Dudley Dursley, l'enfant gâté.


	2. Les garçons, c'est fort

" Les hommes, mon garçon, ça se doit d'être fort ! Pleurnicher, c'est pour les filles. Allez, relève toi et bats-toi".

Voilà la première leçon de vie que le père de Dudley, Vernon Dursley, lui avait donné. Ce fut une première bataille, contre un autre petit garçon de sa classe. Dudley avait apprécié cette leçon : désormais, il pouvait se pratiquer sur son stupide cousin, pour être plus fort. Car le souhait de Dudley se limitait à ça : plaire à son père, et se faire craindre des autres. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite. Il serait le plus fort.


	3. Harry, la magie

Le cousin de Dudley avait toujours été bizarre. Lorsqu'il esquivait ses coups de poings, il lui arrivait de se retrouver sur le toit de l'école, comme par magie. Et un jour, il en eut la confirmation. Un homme grand, costaud, on aurait dit que c'était un géant. Et il lui annonça qu'il était un sorcier. Depuis ce jour, il ne revit plus Harry, pendant un an. Il lui arrivait de penser qu'il lui manquait, mais il se taisait. Harry était sorcier, et par ce fait même, il devint un sujet tabou, au même titre que la magie,


	4. Pétunia

Un soir de Février, Dudley entra dans le salon, où pleurait sa mère, Pétunia. Silencieusement, il s'en approcha.

- Ça va maman ?

- Oui ...C'est juste que...

- Ça va maman. Je sais. Mais tu sais, moi aussi, j'aurais voulu y aller...

Pétunia serra son fils dans ses bras. Ils se comprenaient. Tous deux auraient souhaité être à la place de Harry, dans ce monde de sorciers... Mais c'était impossible. Ils étaient condamnés dans ce monde, à cacher leur jalousie, devant tous. Mais surtout devant Vernon, qui lui, ne comprendrait pas. Et qui, faute d'expérience, ne comprendra probablement jamais.


	5. Ne le crains pas

"Tu ne dois pas le craindre Dudley, montre-lui qui est le plus fort des deux".

C'était un autre apprentissage que devait faire Dudley. Ne pas craindre Harry et ce, même s'il le menaçait. Il devait peut-être être dangereux, s'il avait appris tout ces tours de magie, il saurait se défendre. Il était différent, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus s'amuser de lui comme il le faisait autrefois. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le craigne. Il méritait bien d'être intimidé, comme avant, avant qu'il n'intègre cette école de gens comme lui.


	6. Endurci

Le secondaire avait endurci Dudley. Tellement, qu'il était devenu le chef de sa bande. Il n'avait plus peur d'Harry : il était plus maigre, donc plus faible. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était convaincu. Ça, et le fait qu'il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire usage de la magie en dehors de son école. École de fous, comme son cousin, qu'il n'appréciait plus. Vernon, son père, avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Rien au monde ne ferait perdre un combat à Dudley. Ni un plus grand, ni Harry.


	7. Violence

BAM. Le gros poing dodu et massif de Dudley venait de s'écraser dans le visage d'un pauvre gamin.

- Allez, viens Big D., on se casse !

Dudley et la violence, cela ne faisait qu'un, c'était bien connu. Sa bande était réputée pour ça. Attaquer les plus faibles. Il aurait très bien pu refuser cette vie, mais il préférait du moins avoir ce sentiment de puissance. Il se disait qu'au moins, il savait se défendre. Pas toujours pour le bien, certes. Mais il était aveuglé par ce désir, et par celui de rendre fier son cher père.


	8. Le détraqueur

"Spero Patronum"

C'était Harry qui avait crié. Harry, son cousin, qui envoyait un jet de lumière dans sa direction. Pendant deux ans, il avait été certain que s'il avait été dans cet état, cette fois-là, c'était de sa faute. Mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, il l'avait sauvé

La magie l'avait sauvé.

Peut-être qu'après tout, les gens comme Harry n'étaient tous pas des fous. Cette-fois là, Harry et sa magie lui avaient sauvé la vie. Et cette fois là, Dudley put l'affirmer : la magie valait la peine d'exister.


	9. Cho Chang

Des années plus tard, Dudley avait fait la rencontre d'une femme. Une jolie perle rare, douce comme un filet de soie. Son nom était Cho. Et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce que Dudley savait.

C'était une femme gentille, belle, merveilleuse.

Il l'avait rencontré le jour où il s'était trouvé un appartement. Elle et une de ses amies habitaient dans la chambre, juste à côté. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient connus. Et ensemble, ils parlaient, riaient, veillaient. Jamais Dudley ne s'était senti comme ça. Apprécié pour sa véritable valeur. Enfin, il pouvait se montrer sous son véritable jour.


	10. C'était une sorcière

C'était une sorcière. Comme Harry. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de le savoir. La première fois que j'étais entré dans son appartement, cela m'était apparu comme une évidence. Elle avait pour animal de compagnie un minuscule hibou, et la plupart des portraits qui décoraient ses murs étaient pourvus de vie.

J'ai souri, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle me plaisait tant, sans que je puisse expliquer. Le seul soucis, c'est que je savais que je ne pourrais la présenter normalement à papa. Il ne l'accepterait pas, pas si facilement. Il me faudrait réfléchir.


	11. Chapter 11

" Ça me semble être une fille de bonne vertu !" sont les mots que papa m'a dit. Cho et moi, nous formons désormais un couple, depuis quelques mois. Nous savons rire et s'aimer. Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour mes anciennes petites amies. Cho, c'était la femme de ma vie.

Harry est content pour nous. Chaque fois qu'il passe dans le coin, il passe nous voir, avec sa copine et son gosse. Pour la première fois, je trouvais la vie belle. J'étais avec la femme de ma vie, et en harmonie avec ma famille. C'était le cas de le dire, tout était bien.


End file.
